


In a Dark Dark Room

by JesiJac



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJac/pseuds/JesiJac
Summary: Short about Sam, age 6 and what he may or may not see in the dark.
Kudos: 2





	In a Dark Dark Room

It had taken Sam a long time to fall asleep in the dingy motel with his brother and father. He didn't like being the last person to go to sleep. The darkness felt like it noticed, and it made him uncomfortable. But Dean and John came home exhausted from a hunt and they crashed out before dinner, still in their jeans and gear.  
Dean usually cooks for them, so Sam pulled out a can of carrots for himself. He knew no one else would eat it anyway, and Sam hated to waste.

So belly full, family fast asleep he crawled into the bed next to his brother and settled restlessly in the darkness.  
At some point he woke with a start to a soaked pillow, out of breath and hair matted to his face in warm sweat. He pulled the worn out comforter away from him and swung his legs over the bed, making efforts to be slow and silent to not disturb sleeping Dean. He was terse when he was woken up in the middle of the night. What time was it anyway? Sam turned to see the red numbers on the clock on the nightstand between the beds, just as it changed to 3:33 am. Dean definitely would be mad at being awakened at this time.  
Sam consciously started tip-toeing toward the bathroom to clean up. He was wet and uncomfortable and scared for reasons he couldn't remember. As he looked toward the bathroom door, he couldn't make out is way through the dark. The darkness seemed to be getting darker. Sam slowly stopped and squinted, urging his vision to readjust to the night.  
The darkness in the corner thickened. And it coalesced into a mass.  
Then it began to grow.  
. . . no, not grow . . . . move  
closer. It was coming toward him. It's shape still muddled but discernable in the dark. It was a man, ... maybe?  
"Dad?" Sam whispered, spine suddenly shivering and stiffening in the realization it couldn't be his father.  
It couldn't be human. He he could feel it. He didn't know how else to describe it, but he could sense an intensity pulsing from the thing coming toward him.  
He was suddenly afraid and froze, unable to move, afraid to even breath. A pair of yellow eyes flashed open and stared down at Sam. He could sense their malice, could feel the man-thing smile at him. A whimper escaped his chest, small and barely audible, but enough.

Faster than even he realized, Dean yanked the lamp switch above him and pulled the knife from under his pillow standing ready for battle in one swift motion, ready to fight before even realizing he woke up. Wide eyed and on edge, Dean stopped when he realized it was just his little brother, in the dark and alone.  
and crying. Dean didn't drop his stance.  
"What's goin on Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, eyes now darting about for what else might be there he didn't notice.  
Sam, startled by his brother, looked around nervously. Did he still feel it? Or was that just his fear? Was it really there?  
"Sam?" Dean pressed, inching a step closer, eyes still casting around.  
"N-nothing," Sam stammered out, "it's nothing." Tuning to is brother, suddenly embarrassed, "I had a bad dream. I was just going to the bathroom to take a shower."  
Dean let out all the breath in his lungs, and held his face up, eyes closed.  
"Dammit Sammy," he sighed, wiping his face with his left hand, knife still clutched in his right and looked down to his brother again, face so very tired, like a boy who has already lived too many lifetimes.  
"You scared the hell out of me." he said, dropping his hands shoulders.  
"Sorry," Sam whispered back, pulling his nose to his chest in shame. He will have to fight monsters with his dad and brother soon, real monsters, not imagined ones. But how can he do that if he's still a baby afraid of the dark?  
He shuffled back to the bed to sleep next to his brother. He knew his brother would give him a hard time about it later, but he felt safer next to him.  
And even though he was sure he was being a baby, the rest of the room still felt ominous.  
Dean shoved the knife back under his pillow and plopped in beside him over the blankets, still not taking off his jacked or shoes, and looked at Sammy's back.  
"I thought you were gonna shower," he said through a yawn, eyes already drooping closed.  
"I don't wanna now, I'm too tired."  
"Fine," Dean said, turning to pull the lamp switch off again, "don't wake me like that again Sammy.  
You scared the hell ..." Dean trailed off, he was already fast asleep.  
Sam pulled the comforter up over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to slow his breathing, slow his still rapidly beating heart, and ignore the feeling of being watched. He had to stop being so scared, he had to stop imagining these things in the dark that seemed to always be watching, refusing to acknowledge the glint of yellow still lingering in the corner by the bathroom.


End file.
